Digi-Voting Challenge Chapter 1
by McCloudz
Summary: Para Digimon dari season 1,2, dan 3 akan divoting oleh para reviewer, siapakah yang dinobatkan sebagai Digimon favorit?


**Hey...Hey...Hey**

**With the DigiAuthor, McCloudz**

**Kali ini ente lagi bikin voting para Digi Fans, termasuk para fansnya PataGato, RenaGuil, dan VeeGato.**

**But anyways let's begin our story first, should we?**

**Digimon oleh Akiyoshi Hondo dan Drakamon oleh saya**

**Digi-Voting Challenge**

Suasana di Digital High School makin tegang saat Pak Kepala Sekolah, Gargomon si senjata tangan, mulai memberikan pengumuman melalui speaker kelas.

"Ehem...Anak-anakku yang saya cintai. Bapak punya pemberitahuan bahwa Kru dari Digi-TV akan datang mengunjungi sekolah kita dan akan memberikan voting kepada murid-murid kelas rookie. Bapak harap kalian banyak divoting dari para reviewer sbg Digimon terbaik, sekian dan terima kasih." tutup Pak Gargomon.

"Pasti aku yang banyak dipilih!" cetus Agumon

"Gak...guelah!" tambah Gabumon

"Salah...aku lach. Aku kan cantik!" jawab Gatomon yang cetar membahana

"SALAH SEMUA! AKU YANG DIVOTING LEBIH BANYAK!" teriak Patamon

"Aku lach!" cetus Gomamon tak mau kalah

"Aku!" balas Biyomon

"CEREWET! Akulah...Veemon keturunan Mike Tyson dan Agung Hercules!" jawab Veemon sambil memamerkan otot birunya

"Vee...Vee. Pastinya aku lach!" balas Hawkmon

"Grrrr...Guilmon yang banyak dipilih reviewer!" jawab Guilmon sambil makan roti bikinan Takato

"Hem...palingan aku karna aku foxynesta" jawab Renamon dengan dingin

"Akyu...Akyu!" jawab Terriermon dengan manis

"Hey...aku lach yang paling banyak dipilih karna aku adalah salah satunya Digimon Serigala disini!" jawab Drakamon dengan semangat

Tiba-tiba datang Shoutmon and Gumdramon dari Digi-TV (A/N: Shoutmon aku jadikan MC karena sering pegang mic XD)

"Hello...kami dari "Ayo pilih saya" di Digi-TV. Gumdramon...apa kamu siap dengan kameranya?" tanya Shoutmon

"Siap, Boss" jawab Gumdramon

"Siang...anak-anak." jawab Shoutmon kepada murid-murid kelas rookie

"Siiiiiiiang, Pakkkkkk!" jawab mereka dengan semangat

"Bagus...kali ini, saya akan diberi tugas ama author saya buat mempromosikan kalian semua. Apa kalian siap?" Tanya Shoutmon

"SIAAAAAAP!" jawab mereka dengan semangat 45

"Okey...ayo promosikan diri kalian dengan cara ketik DigimonspasiNama Kalian kirim ke 8350" kata Shoutmon

"Ayo dukung saya dengan cara ketik DigimonspasiAgumon kirim ke 8350. Dukung saya yach" jawab Agumon

"Dukung saya dengan cara ketik DigimonspasiGabumon kirim ke 8350. Mohon dukungannya" jawab Gabumon dengan malu-malu

"Miawwww...dukung saya dengan cara ketik DigimonspasiGatomon kirim ke 8350. Dukung kucing imut ini yach, Miaw" jawab Gatomon dengan gaya kucing genit (Gatomon: WHATZ!)

"Pleaseeeee dukung saya dengan cara ketik DigimonspasiPatamon dan kirim ke 8350. Mohon dukungan kalian semua" jawab Patamon

"Tolong dukung saya dengan cara ketik DigimonspasiGomamon dan kirim ke 8350, mohon bimbingan kalian semua" jawab Gomamon

"Hello...dukung saya dengan cara ketik DigimonspasiBiyomon dan kirim ke 8350, mohon dukungan kalian semua khususnya para burung jantan yang jomblo" jawab Biyomon yang super genit (A/N: Ini mau promosi voting atau calon "Take Me Out"nya para burung?-_-")

"Yo...Yo...Yo dukung saya nan cool dan cakep ini dengan cara ketik DigimonspasiVeemon dan kirim ke 8350, gak voting...barbel melayang!" jawab Veemon dengan gaya Agung Hercules

"Dukung Digimon Indonesia ini dengan cara ketik DigimonspasiHawkmon dan kirim ke 8350, MERDEKA!" jawab Hawkmon sok bangga dengan Indonesia

"Errr...Pilih saya dengan cara ketik DigimonspasiGuilmon dan kirim ke 8350, ditunggu rotinya yach :3" jawab Guilmon yang masih kekanak-kanakan

"Hey...dukung saya dengan cara ketik DigimonspasiRenamon dan kirim ke 8350, mohon dukungan kalian semua" jawab Renamon dengan dingin

"Hayo...dukung caya dengan cara ketik DigimonspasiTerriermon dan kirim ke 8350, Princess Pretty Pants akan menolong kalian cemua" jawab Terriermon dengan cute voicenya -"

"Halo...dukung saya dengan cara ketik DigimonspasiDrakamon dan kirim 8350, mohon votingan kalian semua" jawab Drakamon

"Oke...kita akan tunggu balasan dari para reviewer setelah pesan-pesan berikut ini" jawab Shoutmon menutup acara

**Oke...ini cerita awalnya dan sekarang aku kasih kalian vote mereka dengan cara ketik DigimonspasiNama Digimon FavoritspasiTantangan (minimal 1 dan kalo bisa yang one does not simply)spasiAlasan kalian memilih dia dan kirim ke 8350**

**Contohnya, Ketik Digimon Agumon Makan 100 Mie Ramen Dia sangat keren**

**Ayo kutunggu voting kalian melalui review dan urutan ceritanya sebagai berikut**

**1. Agumon**

**2. Gabumon**

**3. Gatomon**

**4. Patamon**

**5. Gomamon**

**6. Biyomon**

**7. Veemon**

**8. Hawkmon**

**9. Guilmon**

**10. Renamon**

**11. Terriermon**

**12. Drakamon**

**Nb: yang gak tau Drakamon udah disisipin cover picturenya, nah itu Drakamon sbg covernya**

**I'll waiting for your reviews**

**CIAO!**


End file.
